


Make a Wish

by WhileTrue



Series: Korrasami Week [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Korrasami Week, Post-Canon, Spirit World, a bit angsty, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhileTrue/pseuds/WhileTrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Korrasami Week!<br/>Day 1: Flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd, so accept my apologies for any mistakes.

It's not the sound of two spirits bickering over a small puddle of water somewhere in the distance that wakes me up. No, it’s a feeling of melancholy that washes over me in a dream that is already fading away. It’s been some time since I last felt like that, which makes me unprepared when it suddenly hits me. I open my eyes with a gasp. The night is warm, but a sharp and chilly wind that brushes over me sends tiny shivers down my spine. I know it’s because of my feelings – the spirit world is very responsive to my emotions, so I take a deep breath and release it slowly, imagining dark thoughts leaving my body with it. I repeat that two more times and just like that, the cold is gone, replaced by a soft breeze that’s carrying the wonderful petrichor of the rainy evening.

Pleased with myself that I once again managed to control my feelings, I turn to the right where Asami is asleep next to me, only to find that spot empty. The imprint of her body lingering in the grass is the only evidence of her being here.

“Asami?” I say into the night, but there’s no response. “Asami, are you here?” I ask again, this time louder, and just like the first time, my question is left unanswered.

I put on my boots and stand up, my brows knitted together as I scan the surroundings, hoping to get a glimpse of the woman I love and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist to pull her close against my body. But there’s no trace of Asami. The waves of tall grass dancing silently with the wind to the music of rustling leaves is the only sign of life around here.

Well, that and those two spirits who are still arguing.

Walking over to them, I stop with my arms on my hips. “Excuse me, can I ask you something?”

One of the spirits turns to me, giving me a nasty look. “Not now, Avatar, can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?”

“Yeah, you’ll have to wait until this rice ball here stops claiming this puddle is _hers_.”

“It _is_ mine, you seaweed!” argues the other spirit.

“Is not! I found it first!” says the first one.

“It’s on _my_ land, so it belongs to me!”

Releasing a frustrated groan, I waterbend the puddle into two separate halves, which does the trick and shuts up the angry spirits.

“There. Better?” I ask, hoping that would settle the argument.

The spirits exchange glances and look back at me.

“Yes, this … Seems like a reasonable solution,” says the first spirit.

“Yeah, I agree,” replies the other. “So, you’re looking for your girlfriend, Avatar Korra?”

I blush slightly at the word _girlfriend_ and can’t help but nod with a grin. “Yeah, have you seen her?”

“Sure, she went into that direction, over that hill,” says one of the spirits and points towards the said hill that’s not far from here.

“Okay, thanks,” I say and start walking. My mind is filled with questions about what made Asami wake up in the middle of the night, but more importantly, what made her walk away from me. A pang of sadness and worry settles in my heart and I pick up my pace. Now I’m running towards the hill. It takes only a few moments before I reach the top but still, there’s no sign of Asami.

“Asami!” I call. Once again, there’s no answer so I descend the hill until I reach the treeline of a small cherry forest. I’m not sure where to go, but I _feel_ like this is the right direction so I keep going.

Soon, I reach a clearance that’s located on a cliff with a marvellous view over the landscape and in the distance, I can see the spirit portal, emitting its magical light that illuminates the world.  

Then I finally see her. Sitting on the edge with her knees pulled close to her chest, Asami is looking towards the portal, unaware of my presence. I stand on the spot for a few moments, unable to move because her beauty stuns me and all I can do is stare. From here, she looks serene, like some mythical creature with those long raven tresses that dance in the wind, cherry blossoms swirling around her like tiny spirits. It’s a celestial view and my heart throbs almost painfully as I feel a pull towards her.

I make a step and then another and I’m finally moving towards the woman my heart and body yearn for. A calm washes over me as I get closer to her but that feeling suddenly disappears when I hear her sniffle. _She’s been crying._ My body stiffens when fear settles deep in my bones and in less than two strides I reach Asami, before I sit down next to her. She acknowledges my presence by reaching out her pale hand that seeks company of my dark one. We intertwine our fingers and for a brief moment I relish in the feeling of warm and soft skin against mine. Ever since we’ve entered the spirit world our hands never separated for too long. It’s like we’re afraid of losing each other and keeping this connection is what gives us the feeling of reassurance.

Bringing her hand towards my lips I kiss her knuckles, leaving lingering pecks over the skin there. Asami turns her head towards me and gives me a sad smile. I lift my free hand and brush away the tears. She leans into my touch and closes her eyes, inhaling deeply. Our faces are close, separated only by a small distance and cherry flowers that soar with the air currents.

“What’s the matter?” I ask quietly, my thumb brushing her soft cheek.

Asami opens her stunningly green eyes and shifts her head so she’s looking at the portal far in the distance. “Nothing, it’s just that I had a nightmare in which-” she stops in the middle of the sentence and it physically pains me to see her like this. It’s hard to keep myself from asking more, but I’ve learnt that it’s even harder for her to open up, so I wait patiently until she finally continues.

“I dreamt that you didn’t walk out of that portal,” she says and another stream of tears washes down her face. “There was only that column of light but you never came out and that … That made me feel so _alone_. Especially after all that’s happened.”

My heart breaks at her words and I pull her into a tight hug, my hand stroking her hair as she sobs into my shoulder. “Oh, Asami …” I don’t know what to say. Asami is the strongest person I have ever met and I’m still getting used to the fact that even she can’t hold the burden of her father’s death and horrors she has seen. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. I wish I could fix things …”

She pulls back and brushes her tears away. “No, I’m sorry for breaking down like this. We’re here to have a good time and I’m ruining it with all this nonsense.”

I tilt my head to the side and give her a stern look. Taking her face into my hands, I look into her eyes. “Don’t ever say that, Asami. I’ve been having a great time with you and you’re not ruining it. Don’t ever feel like your feelings are invalid and that speaking about them is wrong. I want to know what’s going on in that brilliant mind of yours. Even if that means you won’t always talk about new satomobile designs or little turtle-ducklings swimming in the park’s pond. I’m here for everything because I – I care about you.” I’m not sure if I’m ready to say _those_ words again.

Asami looks at me and a smile forms on her lips as she nods. “You have no idea how glad I am that you _did_ walk out of that portal,” she says and I notice how a couple of tiny flowers from the cherry trees get caught into Asami’s raven hair.

“I have an inkling,” I reply with a chuckle and pick one blossom, holding the soft pinky white petals with care, as I place it on Asami’s palm. “Almost as beautiful as you,” I whisper and the woman in front of me blushes before she shifts even closer to me and raises the hand with the cherry flower.

“Make a wish,” she says quietly.

“I thought that worked only with fireflies?”

“I say it works with cherry blossoms too,” she replies with a grin.

“Okay then.” I close my eyes and inhale deeply, making it seem as if I was thinking hard. But I already know what my wish is. _I want Asami to be happy for the rest of her life_.

I blow at her palm and the cherry flower joins the others with the breeze that carries them into the unknown.

We do the same for Asami and then a comfortable silence envelopes us as we watch the blossoms dance in the air.

I don’t know why, but suddenly I’m hit with this feeling that _it’s time_. That I _am_ ready. Something about this moment makes me say the words that I’ve been wanting to say for so long now. And I’m not even nervous when I finally say them out loud.

“Asami?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

She turns her face towards me and I’m pretty sure that’s the biggest smile she has ever worn.

“I love you, too, Korra,” she says and suddenly her lips are on mine and I’m surrounded by her scent and warmth and this feeling is something I’ll probably never be able to get used to.

We break the kiss after a while and I rest my forehead against Asami’s. We try to catch our breaths and neither of us puts much effort into hiding stupidly big grins that rest on our lips.

“I didn’t know my wish would come true so quickly,” she breathes.

It takes me a second to understand what she means with that before I reply. “I guess you were right about the cherry flowers.”


End file.
